FIG. 6 is a perspective view of a related art fermenter.
As shown in the figure, a predetermined accommodating space 83 in which food to be fermented is received is provided in a main body 81 of a fermenter. In addition, a heater (not shown) for heating food received in the accommodating space 83 is provided at the interior of the main body 81 adjacent to a bottom surface and/or peripheral surface of the accommodating space 83.
Further, a cover 85 is pivotally installed to one side of the body 81. The cover 85 serves to selectively open or close the accommodating space 83 in such a manner that a front end thereof is vertically rotated about a rear end thereof.
FIG. 7 is a perspective view of a related art microwave oven.
As shown in the figure, a cooking chamber is provided in a cavity 91 of the microwave oven. Food is cooked in the cooking chamber, and a door 93 is provided to one side of the cavity 91 to selectively open or close the cooking chamber. The door 93 is installed pivotally to the side of the cavity 91 in a front and rear direction of the cavity 91.
An electric apparatus chamber 95 is provided in a portion of the cavity 91 opposite to the cooking chamber. A variety of electric parts for oscillating microwaves are installed in the electric apparatus chamber 95. In addition, a control unit 97 for receiving various signals used to operate the microwave oven and displaying a variety of information on the operation of the microwave oven is provided to the front of the electric apparatus chamber 95.
Further, a heater (not shown) is provided to a top surface of the cavity 91 which corresponds to the ceiling of the cooking chamber. The heater is used to provide heat, which is another heat source other than microwaves, and a heater cover 99 is provided to cover the heater.
However, the related art fermenter and microwave oven configured as above have the following problems.
If food which is heated and fermented by means of the heater is stored for a long time in the accommodating space 83, it can either be fermented excessively or go bad due to heat remaining in the accommodating space 83 even though the heater is stopped. Thus, there is inconvenience in that a user should take the fermented food out of the accommodating space 83 and then store it in another place such as a refrigerator.
In addition, an electronic product having various functions, for example a product having an additional Internet function together with the existing functions such as an Internet refrigerator, is recently put into the market. However, as described above, the conventional microwave oven has no further function other than cooking, thus not satisfying the demand of consumers.
In addition, an electronic appliance having various functions, for example, an Internet refrigerator having the existing functions in addition to an Internet function has been recently put into the market. As described above, however, the related art microwave oven has no additional function other than the cooking function. Therefore, there is a problem in that the aforementioned needs of consumers cannot be satisfied.